fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! DE - Episode 091
Humiliation II Synopsis Cameron channels the power of darkness to toy with the X-Saber. Summary The Phone Call Years ago, Cameron's mother, Amara, receives a phone call from Duel Academy about their daughter. Amara reacts with confusion and bursts into anger that the school was to protect her child especially considering her abilities, and now she is missing. Cameron is upstairs in his room, shifting between drawing and doing his homework. He is noticeably drawing more "Genex" monsters. Cameron hears his mother's mix of wailing and rage before he peaks down the stairs. Cameron's father comes in and takes the phone, and he is similarly outraged by his daughter's disappearance. Amara sees Cameron and angrily orders him upstairs and to close the doors, which Cameron does. The Fourth Quarterfinal Continues Cole Calculates Cameron and Cole's quarterfinal continues, and Cameron has ended his turn with but one facedown. He still has not summoned a monster and therefore not declared an attack. The audience does not care for Cameron's lack of performance in the duel, and they are already upset by his appearance. Cole remains focused, knowing Cameron is dueling very differently that their first encounter. He admits he did study Cameron's duels in preparation for this duel. Cameron plays quiet defense before delivering an explosive tactic, and he does it all through those Trap Cards. Cole notes his two options: not attack or attack. If he does not attack, Cameron just fills his hand to get the cards he wants. If he does attack, he triggers Cameron's traps, but once triggered, no matter how powerful they are, the traps are gone. In addition, he's reviewed Cameron's Traps so far; the only threats are "Prison Flame" and "Blazing Mirror Force". The former only allows Cameron to destroy a monster while the latter is a double-edged sword and Cameron does not have enough LP to circumvent its drawback. Done calculating, Cole Normal Summons “X-Saber Palomuro” a Tuner Monster. Cole tunes “Boggart Knight” with “Palomuro” to Synchro Summon “X-Saber Wayne” in Attack Position. Cole reminds Cameron of his "Synchronized Realm" that will now inflict 500 damage to Cameron as he performed a Synchro Summon. Cameron stands unmoved as the lightning blast strikes him in the face. It's only an effect, and Cole's powers cannot inflict pain through effect damage, only battle. The bells of "Celestial Bell Tower" also chime, and Cole draws 1 card. Third, Cole explains that “Wayne” has an effect upon Synchro Summon. Cole can Special Summon a Warrior Monster from his hand, and he Special Summons “Galahad” in Attack Position. Cole then activates “Gottoms’ Emergency Call” to Special Summon 2 “X-Saber” monsters from his GY. He Special Summons “Hyunlei” and “Airbellum” from the GY in Attack Position. Cole then tunes “Galahad” with “Airbellum” to Synchro Summon “X-Saber Urbellum” in Attack Position. Another lightning blast strikes Cameron in his face to reduce his LP to 2500, and Cole draws 1 card as the celestial bell chimes. Silent Suppression Cole enters his Battle Phase and has “Urbellum” attacks directly. Cameron flits his Duel Disk to press a button. Without a word, Cameron triggers “Gravity Bind”, which prevents Level 4 and higher monsters from attacking. As the spell activates, a purple wave flows through the field to restrict Cole's monsters from attacking. The waves slowly become black. Genex Dragon speaks to Cameron not to tamper with powers he has not learned to control. Cameron does not care. He tells Genex Dragon he will make Cole feel what she felt. As the black wave passes through the field, the "X-Saber" spirits confess to Cole they feel heavy, weighted, and constricted. Cole doesn't understand until he feels what they feel. Cole suddenly cannot move. He fells his entire body constricted, his arms and legs squeezed, and he realizes what is happening to his monsters: they are being paralyzed under the effects of "Gravity Bind". Cole says Cameron should not have the power to make Continuous Traps real. Cameron's powers are elemental in nature, and even if Cameron is finding a way to channel him, he should be copying his battle infliction ability. Cole slowly moves his arms to play a card in his hand. Cameron clenches his fist, causing the black waves to turn purple and allowing Cole to move freely again. Cole wonders if Cameron lost control of whatever ability he is using. He sets the card he intended to use and ends his turn. Right after he does, Cameron silently activates “Scapegoat” to Specia Summon 4 “Sheep Tokens” in Defense Position. He then Cameron clenches his fist again, turning the purple waves black again. Cole and his spirits are restricted again. The bind is so tight, Cole almost drops to his knees by the sudden effect. Cole realizes Cameron is turning his ability on and off as he pleases like a game. He was only able to move freely for a moment because Cameron allowed it. Cole seethes at Cameron making a fool out of him and will not let him get away with it. In the stands, everyone in the front of the audience quickly complains about being unable to move or moving very slowly to lift their drink. Maya and Marlon complain, but Clarissa does not feel anything. Cameron's parents look on and speak to each other, which Clarissa hears. They understand that Cameron is using "those" powers again and must be furious. Flashback After a few days, Cameron's parents tell him in the living room that his sister is missing. Cameron is shocked and has a lot of questions. Cameron's parents explain that they are headed to Duel Academy for a few days to be told of the situation, and he will stay at home. His aunt will take care of him until they return. Cameron is completely shaken by the news and runs up to his room to cry. Months pass, and Cameron's sister is not found, not even a body, as the school year comes to an end. Cameron's parents cannot accept that their daughter is dead but they need a service of some kind. With his sister gone, Cameron has lost his love of dueling. While Cameron maintains appearances at school, he has become deadpan and unemotional to almost everything at home. During the funeral, Cameron does not speak or show any emotion. Cameron then rattles through his head that his sister is a liar. She promised that she would be back for the summer. She promised to teach him more about dueling. She promised to help him with applications for Duel Academy during 8th grade. Cameron then silently expresses that Duel Academy must have done something to due to her abilities. As Cameron rattles off angry thoughts in his head, his eyes turn pitch black for the first time. Cameron hears the voice of "Genex Dragon" calling for him to relax but Cameron refuses. The church becomes cold and icy, and Cameron summons a storm around him that causes the stain glass windows to shatter, and the congregation takes cover. Amara knows of her son's abilities and knows he is the cause. She turns for him to stop until she sees his eyes. Cameron's father, Chase, demands Cameron to stop until he too sees his son's face. Cameron grips his father's arms and coldly warns his father never to touch him again. Cameron channels the powers of darkness for the first time. Chase loses all emotion and movement; he becomes paralyzed and his eyes briefly blacken as he is emotionally swallowed in darkness. Cameron closes his eyes. He rises and slowly leaves the church to the congregation's confusion. As Cameron walks out of the building, he clenches his fist harder, making the room colder and colder as icy black streaks paint the walls. He ultimately walks home alone. Days pass and Cameron keeps to his room. He does not eat or speak. He keeps his face covered with his arms or a pillow. Cameron rattles in his head that he cannot find his sister. He cannot sense her, and he could always sense her to some degree, no matter how far away she way. Cameron wants to know where she is, and he becomes angrier. Cameron's parents try to calm Cameron and speak to him, but every time they enter the room, Cameron exudes the powers of darkness by suppressing, constricting, or suffocating them with the spell "Level Limit: Area B" or the trap "Gravity Bind". Exuding Darkness Out of the flashback, Cameron continues to use channel darkness by exuding pressure with "Gravity Bind" as he had done years ago. As Cameron expresses his silent rage, he almost ignores his turn to keep Cole weighted and wishes to force him on his knees. Doing so causes more and more people to feel the effects of Cameron's power. Genex Dragon informs of what he's doing, and Cameron does not respond. He only reasons with Cameron by stating that Cole is the sole focus of Cameron's rage. Therefore, Cole should be the only target if his abilities just as Cole only targeted Shy. Cameron quietly admits the dragon is correct. He releases the grip of his power, allowing everyone in the audience to relax and breathe, but Cameron also says the X-Saber are responsible too. Stealing the X-Saber For a Ritual Cameron silently activates “Double Magical Arm Bind”. As Cameron does not explain his card effect, 2 “Sheep Tokens” transform into balls of darkness that in turn become 2 hands of pure darkness. The shadow hands become claws as they lunge to snatch “Urbellum” and “Hyunlei” by their throats. Cameron hoists them in the air and drags them to his side to take control of them. Cameron chokes them out and Cole feels it. He begins choking and coughing, struggling for air. Cole finally cannot keep standing, and drops to his knees to the alarm of the crowd. Cameron expresses mild satisfaction. He then consumes “Urbellum” and “Hyunlei” in darkness. Cameron's trap looses its grip on their necks, allowing Cole to breathe and stand again, but Cole then notes he cannot "hear" them. He cannot hear "Urbellum" and "Hyunlei" or see their spirits. Cole looks across the field to see his monsters. More importantly, their spiritual aura, which is cold and converted to darkness. The are emotionless and deadened. Their eyes are pitch black. Toying with them, Cameron switches them both to Defense Position to force them to drop their swords and kneel at his feet as emotionless, empty shells. Cole can feel the darkness infecting and consuming them. He describes it as lonely, cold, and terrifying. Cole shouts at Cameron, asking Cameron what he did to his proud warriors. Cameron does not respond but the emcee explains that “Double Magical Arm Bind” has no effect other than allowing Cameron to take control 2 of the opponent's monsters until the End Phase after making the appropriate sacrifices. However, the emcee acknowledges that Cameron's new monsters could not attack anyway with "Gravity Bind" still in effect. Still silent, Cameron activates “Litmus Doom Ritual”. “Urbellum” and “Hyunlei” are consumed in black flames, and Cole can feel the burning sensation of their sacrifice. He feels his skin on fire. Cameron then Ritual Summons “Litmus Doom Swordsman” in Attack Position. Cole fights the pain to activate “Saber Hole”. A hole opens in the ground to devour “Litmus Doom Swordsman” but the swordsman draws a blade and coats it in darkness. He slashes through the hole to destroy it. Cole asks to know what happened, and Cameron does not answer. "Litmus Swordsman" lunges toward "Wayne", drawing its combat blade. "Wayne" fires his gun, but Cameron's monster dodges the bullets and pierces "Wayne" through his thigh. "Litmus Swordsman" grips "Wayne" by the neck as well and digs the sword deeper and deeper into its leg until Cameron permits its destruction. Cole only takes 900 damage, but he feels the excruciating pain of "Wayne" being stabbed. Cole does not understand; his powers make the physical damage proportional to the Life Points lost. He should not feel like his leg is about to collapse. Cole cannot understand what Cameron is doing. For any confused audience members, the emcee explains that "Litmus Doom Swordsman" is unaffected by Trap cards, which is why "Saber Hole" failed and why "Gravity Bind" allowed it to attack. In addition, "Litmus Swordsman" gains 3000 ATK/DEF when there is a face-up trap card on the field, which is what allowed "Litmus Swordsman" to overpower and destroy "Wayne". Cameron then activates "Ledger of Ledgermain". He subsequently banishes the top 3 cards of his Deck facedown. During his third Standby Phase after "Ledger of Ledgermain's" activation, Cameron can add those 3 banished cards to his hand. Cole draws and looks at his field. He feels as if he has nothing. Cameron stole his strongest monsters for a ritual and has restricted his high level monsters from attacking. Cole knew trying to tear through Cameron's Spell/Traps would be difficult but he had no data on Cameron using "Double Magical Arm Bind". Cole notes he has "Saber Slash" in his hand, but he can only destroy "Litmus Doom Swordsman" or "Gravity Bind". If he destroys "Litmus Doom Swordsman", he still has to worry about "Gravity Bind". Cole then notes that Cameron does not have any other Spell/Traps on the field, so if he destroys "Gravity Bind", "Litmus Swordsman" will be a sitting duck and prime for powerful attacks especially since it will have 0 ATK and cannot be destroyed by battle. Cole addresses Cameron's 2500 LP. He sets a monster and knows he can defeat Cameron next turn in a series of decisive attacks. Cameron draws and has “Litmus Swordsman” attack and destroys Cole’s set monster, revealed to be “XX-Saber Emmersblade”. Since “Emmersblade” was destroyed by battle, Cole can activate its effect to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster from his Deck, and he Special Summons a second copy of “Airbellum” in Attack Position. Cameron sets a card to end his turn, upsetting Cole and forcing him to change his tactic. Now, Cameron has a possible trap that would either stop his next attacks or allow "Litmus Doom Swordsman" to regain its ATK boost in case "Gravity Bind" is destroyed. Swearing, Cole Normal Summons “X-Saber Uruz”. Cole tells himself he cannot keep calculating and trying to manipulate his way around the issue. He activates “Saber Slash", which allows Cole announces will allow him to destroy face-up cards equal to the number of face-up Attack Position “X-Saber” monsters Cole controls, and he has two. Cole targets “Litmus Swordsman” and “Gravity Bind”, whom "Uruz" an "Urbellum" destroy with their blades. “Uruz” and “Airbellum” then each attack and destroy a “Sheep Token”. Cole notes Cameron did not try to stop his attacks, so he could have gone with his original plan. Cole then dismisses the notion. He again admits Cameron is a quality duelist. He only did not activate whatever trap he has set because he did not need it. Cole knows to get ready for a possibly powerful monster. He tunes “Uruz” with “Airbellum” to Synchro Summon “X-Saber Souza” in Attack Position. Cameron takes another lightning blast to the face while Cole draws a card. For a Synchro Summon Cameron draws to start his next turn. Cameron then points to a trap that he has facedown on his field. Cole notices the trap but does not make anything of it until he realizes there are 2 facedowns in Cameron's Spell/Trap Zone when there was originally just one. Cameron then activates the new trap, revealed to be “Gottams’ Emergency Call”, shocking Cole and the entire audience. Cole does not understand how Cameron could possibly have that card. The emcee has to explain that when "Litmus Doom Swordsman" is destroyed and sent to the GY, Cameron is allowed to take any trap from either players' GY and place it on his side of the field. It is apparent that Cameron stole Cole's "Gottoms' Emergency Call". Though Cameron does not control an “X-Saber” monster, there is still an “X-Saber” monster on the field, so Cameron can Special Summon 2 "X-Saber" monsters from either GY. Cameron Special Summons “Airbellum” and “Uruz” from Cole's GY in Attack Position. Cole wonders how he did not notice, but he says Cameron could have taken his stronger monsters "Hyunlei" or "Wayne" until he recognizes the obvious that Cameron summoned a Tuner and non-Tuner monster. As "Uruz" and "Airbellum" emerge onto his field, Cameron coats them in darkness and siphons their thought, emotion, and reason, turning them into hollow husks. Cole becomes shaken with the overwhelming fear "Airbellum" and "Uruz" feel as they are consumed in darkness and their eyes turn pitch black. Cameron silently tunes “Uruz” with “Airbellum” to Synchro Summon “Seven Swords Warrior” in Attack Position. The bell tolls for Cameron, and he gets to draw 1 card. Wings of Darkness The heavenly warrior suddenly dawns feathery wings as Cameron equips it with "Angel Wing". Upon being equipped, “Seven Swords” inflicts 800 damage to Cole, and the monster fires feather darts that bypass "Souza" and pierce Cole to reduce his LP to 2300. Just in that moment, Cole sees "Souza" wrapped in "Seven Swords Warrior's" new angel wings. The emcee explains that once per turn, Cameron can send an Equip Spell equipped to "Seven Swords Warrior" to the GY to destroy a face-up card on the field. Cameron is having "Souza" destroyed. The "Angel Wings" turn into black feathers and consume "Souza" in darkness; Cole is plagued by that suffocating sensation once more as his monster drowns in fear. The feathers fade away and with it, "Souza". Since "Angel Wing" is sent to the GY, Cameron also draws 1 card. Cole is shaken; he has nothing left to play, defensive of offensive. His facedown cannot stop attacks, and if Cameron lands a direct attack, he will lose. When Cole comes to this realization, "Seven Swords Warrior" then rushes Cole and places his blade a milliliter from his neck. Cole awaits the final blow but nothing happens. Cole checks his duel disk to realize that Cameron has not actually declared an attack. Cole shouts if Cameron is going to attack or not. He tells Cameron to just end the damn duel. Cameron finally speaks to say "No. I'm not done." Cameron pulls down his hood and slowly removes his white mask. Black Eyes The flashbacks are readdressed, and Cameron's black eyes are shown at the funeral service when he his parents look at him. Cameron's black eyes are shown after he leaves the church, having causing chaos. Cameron's black eyes are shown when he lifts his head as he uses his powers to suppress his parents when they try to calm him. Cameron completely removes his mask and shocks Cole and the audience by revealing his pitch black eyes. Featured Duel: Cameron Tribble vs. Cole Flanagan *''Duel continues from previous episode'' Cole has 4000 LP and 2 cards in his hand, including "X-Saber Galahad". He controls "XX-Saber Boggart Knight" (1900/1000) in Attack Position, Continuous Spells: "Synchronized Realm" and "Celestial Bell Tower", and 2 set Spell/Traps. Cameron has 3500 LP and 3 cards in his hand. He controls 3 set Spell/Traps. Turn 5: Cole Cole Normal Summons “X-Saber Palomuro” (200/300). Cole tunes “Boggart Knight” with “Palomuro” to Synchro Summon “X-Saber Wayne” (2100/400) in Attack Position. "Synchronized Realm" activates to inflict 500 damage to Cameron as Cole performed a Synchro Summon (Cameron 3500 > 3000); "Celestial Bell Tower" activates to allow Cole to draw 1 card as he performed a Synchro Summon. Upon Synchro Summon “Wayne” allows Cole to Special Summon a Warrior Monster from his hand, and he Special Summons “Galahad” (1800/800) in Attack Position. Cole activates “Gottoms’ Emergency Call” to Special Summon 2 “X-Saber” monsters from his GY. He Special Summons “Hyunlei” and “Airbellum” from the GY in Attack Position. Cole tunes “Galahad” with “Airbellum” to Synchro Summon “X-Saber Urbellum” (2200/800) in Attack Position; (Cameron 3000 > 2500). Cole draws 1 card. “Urbellum” attacks directly; Cameron activates Continuous Trap: “Gravity Bind”, which prevents Level 4 and higher monsters from attacking. Cole sets a card. During the End Phase, Cameron activates “Scapegoat”, Special Summoning 4 “Sheep Tokens” (0/0) in Defense Position. Turn 6: Cameron Cameron activates “Double Magical Arm Bind”. He sacrifices 2 “Sheep Tokens” then takes control of “Urbellum” and “Hyunlei”. Cameron switches them to Defense Position. He activates “Litmus Doom Ritual” using “Urbellum” and “Hyunlei” as sacrifices to Ritual Summon “Litmus Doom Swordsman” (3000/30000) from his hand in Attack Position. Cole attempts to activate “Saber Hole”, but “Litmus Doom Swordsman” is unaffected by Trap cards. It is similarly unaffected by “Gravity Bind” and can attack. “Litmus Swordsman” attacks and destroys “Wayne” (Cole 4000 > 3100). Cameron activates "Ledger of Ledgermain". He subsequently banishes the top 3 cards of his Deck facedown. During his third Standby Phase after "Ledger of Ledgermain's" activation, Cameron can add those 3 banished cards to his hand. Turn 7: Cole Cole sets a monster. Turn 8: Cameron “Litmus Swordsman” attacks and destroys Cole’s set monster, revealed to be “XX-Saber Emmersblade” (1300/800). Since “Emmersblade” was destroyed by battle, Cole can activate its effect to Special Summon a second copy of “Airbellum” from his Deck in Attack Position. Cameron sets 1 card. Turn 9: Cole Cole Normal Summons “X-Saber Uruz” (1600/1000). He activates “Saber Slash", which allows Cole to destroy face-up cards equal to the number of face-up Attack Position “X-Saber” monsters Cole controls. Cole has “Litmus Swordsman” and “Gravity Bind” destroyed. Since “Litmus Swordsman” was destroyed, its fourth effect activates, allowing Cameron to set any Trap from either GY to his side of the field. Cameron sets “Gottoms’ Emergency Call” from Cole’s GY. “Uruz” and “Galahad” attack and destroy a “Sheep Token”. Cole tunes “Uruz” with “Airbellum” to Synchro Summon “X-Saber Souza” (2500/1600) in Attack Position (Cameron 2500 > 2000); Cole draws a card. Turn 10: Cameron Cameron activates “Gottams’ Emergency Call”; though he does not control an “X-Saber” monster, there is still an “X-Saber” monster on the field. Cameron Special Summons “Airbellum” and “Uruz” in Attack Position. Cameron tunes “Uruz” with “Airbellum” to Synchro Summon “Seven Swords Warrior” (2300/1800) in Attack Position. "Celestial Bell Tower" activates, so Cameron can draw 1 card. Cameron equips “Seven Swords Warrior” with “Angel Wing”. Upon being equipped, “Seven Swords” inflicts 800 damage to Cole (3100 > 2300). Cameron activates “Seven Swords’” second effect to send “Angel Wing” to the GY and destroy “Souza”. Sent to the GY, “Angel Wing” allows Cole to draw a card. Cameron could attack directly and win the duel but chooses not to. *''Duel continues next episode'' Featured Cards Navigation Category:Cameron's Duels Category:Cole's Duels